Leadership The Administrative Core of the Building Minority Research Capacity project will be guided by the study's lead Pis, Drs. Mary O'Connell (NMSU) and Beti Thompson (FHCRC) in conjunction with the program's Project Coordinators, Lene Loest (NMSU) and Jennifer Hymer (FHCRC). The Administrative Core will lead efforts to strengthen the scientific collaboration between the participating institutions by establishing inter-institutional relationships, overseeing institutional interaction, and sustaining institutional support. Pursuant with the aims of the collaboration, Drs. Thompson and O'Connell will actively exchange information and participate in decision-making related to partnership activities, as well as provide routine oversight and fundamental support for project staff. Dr. O'Connell will contribute to measures that facilitate the collaboration of NMSU and FHCRC faculty into cancer research and enhance the exchange program for faculty and students to increase knowledge and skills to address cancer disparities among minority populations. Through her direction, this partnership will provide NMSU and the FHCRC with innovative research experiences that will benefit scientists at both institutions as well as the populations served by each institution. Dr. O'Connell has secured a long-standing commitment from NMSU to fulfill the goals and objectives of the collaboration. President Michael Martin and VP for Research Vimal Chaitanya have participated in recent PSC meetings. The goals of the MI/CC partnership resonate fully with the NMSU mission for teaching research and outreach. NMSU has contributed Dr. O'Connell's effort for her administrative role for the past 4 years of the program. Other NMSU Investigators: Fifteen faculty and administrators at New Mexico State University will be involved in the U54 program. They are listed in Table 6A below. The faculty involved in the research, outreach and education/training components of this proposal are drawn from 6 departments in three colleges. Each of these faculty are accomplished educators and researchers with the necessary skills to perform the duties required of their collaborative program/projects. Complete biographical sketches of each faculty member are available at the front of the grant application.